


Promises

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives him eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for [](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendymr**](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/) 's drabble tag challenge [here.](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/94319.html)
> 
>  **Starter word** : Eternity

Eternity. That's what she gives him. Time's champion - _her_ champion - in one infinite moment when the distinction doesn't matter. He is ( _was, will be_ ) a warrior, a sentry, a protector of the must be's and must not's. An unfair burden perhaps, but no one is better suited for the task.

The Time Lords are lost - someone needs to help keep watch. Time and space is too vast, even for the Doctor.

But a man who has always?

She knows whenever the universe is in danger he will there. Promises must be kept: she bestows her forever. 


End file.
